


Yellow

by Lilrayofsunshine



Category: IT, IT 2017, Stephen King’s It
Genre: Au where Mike goes to school with the losers, Bev and Richie are best friends, He didn’t happen, I also apologize if my characterization is messed up, I also didn’t read over this to edit cause I hate my writing lmao, M/M, Pennywise can choke, also, i like the thought of Mike being a soft boy, slight benverely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilrayofsunshine/pseuds/Lilrayofsunshine
Summary: Mike Hanlon loves the colour yellow. He just loves everything yellow. He can’t get enough of it. He doesn’t talk about it, nor does he ever wear any yellow, but that’s not because he’s embarrassed or ashamed. He just never really thinks about it, so when he’s with the losers club, and the topic of favourite colours comes up, his eyes light up as he talking about yellow flowers, and yellow sunsets, and cute yellow sweaters he sees people wearing. He doesn’t notice Stan’s fond smile, nor the smirk of an idea forming.





	Yellow

Mike Hanlon loves the colour yellow. He just loves everything yellow. He can’t get enough of it. He doesn’t talk about it, nor does he ever wear any yellow, but that’s not because he’s embarrassed or ashamed. He just never really thinks about it, so when he’s with the losers club, and the topic of favourite colours comes up, his eyes light up as he talking about yellow flowers, and yellow sunsets, and cute yellow sweaters he sees people wearing. He doesn’t notice Stan’s fond smile, nor the smirk of an idea forming.

The next day, Mike opens his locker at school and gasps lightly when a little yellow daisy falls out. It had clearly been slipped in the morning. It looked fresh picked and it had a little yellow note taped to it. “You should wear more yellow. It makes you look beautiful.” Mike tried to hide his smile, but it was increasingly hard, the more he thought about it. He wondered who could have possibly done that for him.

He went to his home room and smiled at Richie and Bev as he sat in his seat on Bev’s left side. He had been blessed enough to have his favourite subject first period, history. He pulled out his books and turned to Bev to start a conversation. The smile from this morning was still a ghost on his face, and it probably wouldn’t be going away anytime soon.

Bev smiled right back at him, “you have a glimmer in your eyes, Hanlon, what’s up?” Mike blushed, “am I really being that obvious?” Richie’s head popped up from behind Bev’s and he nodded with a mouth full of granola bar. Mike laughed playfully at him, “chew your food, Richie.” Richie just snorted, almost choking on the whole granola bar he had shoved into his mouth so he could eat breakfast before class started.

Bev shook her head and turned to Mike again, “seriously, dude, what happened?” Mike just bit his lip and whispered, “it’s a secret,” before winking at her, and turning to the front of the class as the teacher started talking. Bev spent the rest of the class wondering just what- no, just who had made Mike so smiley.

The bell rang after class and Mike rushed off to his next class to avoid further questioning from Bev and Richie, and sat down swiftly in his math desk. Eddie was in this class with him. He had every class with at least one of the losers, so it had made it a lot easier for him to adapt to public school. Eddie smiled softly at him and the class went on as normal.

Lunch came around and Mike stopped at his locker to grab his lunch. He made one for himself everyday, cause he couldn’t exactly afford to buy a school lunch. The losers always offered to buy him lunch so he wouldn’t have to get up so early, but he didn’t want to do that to them, so he made himself a sandwich for school. Ben usually brought an extra apple to school so Mike could have some fruit. Mike was so grateful for that.

When he got to his locker, there was a small yellow sticky note on the front. “Your smile is one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.” The note stared at him from he locker and he pulled it off to look at it closer. The handwriting was neat and lovely. He just couldn’t keep the smile from his face, yet again.

He folded the note and tucked it into his pocket with the other one. He opened his locker and grabbed his lunch, before hurrying outside to meet the losers at their lunch table. Ben threw him his apple as he approached and Bill shot him a wave, “M-m-ike! Wh-what’s up?” Mike waved back, smiling, and took a seat between Stan and Ben, “hey, big Bill! Nothing much, my man!”

Stan smiled fondly at him, “somebody’s in a good mood,” he commented. Mike just grinned and nodded at him, and Stan felt his heart skip a beat. Mike threw an arm around Stan’s shoulder and Stan prayed that he couldn’t hear his heart beating out of his chest. “Today’s just been a good day!”

Richie’s laughed, leaning his elbow on Eddie’s shoulder, “did our very own Michael Hanlon meet some girl?” Mike rolled his eyes and took his sandwich out, not answering the question. The topic sizzled out and Richie started going on about his daily topic. Mike really wondered where he got his topics, because today he was talking about what the world would be like if horses ate people.

Mike glanced over and Stan and couldn’t help but think about how good he looked that day. His hair looked soft and he had a small smile on his face as he listened to Richie’s rambling. It made Mike feel warm inside and he wondered why.

When lunch was over, the losers all went their separate ways and Mike stopped at his locker to get his books for English class. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed when he got to his locker and there was no yellow note. He unlocked his locker and grabbed his books. He felt a hand grab his shoulder, and he jumped, spinning around to face Stan.

Stan jumped a bit too, before starting to laugh, “didn’t mean to scare you. Just thought we could walk to class together.” Mike blushed and squeaked out, “sure.” They walked slowly, taking their time and making small talk. They knew their English teacher was pretty cool about lateness, especially because both boys were doing quite well in English. Stan wanted to ask how Mike felt about the notes, but he held himself back, sure that Mike would figure out who had left them if he mentioned it.

Their English teacher had a seating plan, so Stan took his seat at the back, while Mike sat a couple seats away from him. Stan spent the whole time staring at Mike. He hadn’t noticed at lunch, but Mike had his yellow daisy tucked behind his ear. It looked adorable. They were reading To Kill a Mockingbird for class, and the way Mike got so absorbed in every detail made Stan’s heart jump and quiver. He saw the way his eyebrows furrowed when he was reading. He noticed Mike biting his lip in in anticipation and the way he reacted to every word he read.

Beautiful. That was the only thing Stan could think when the bell rang and Mike gathered his stuff and headed to his final class. Everything about Mike was utterly beautiful. It just wasn’t fair. This boy was so breathtaking and he had no idea. He had no idea how he made Stan, and probably many other people, feel. He didn’t know the rush of electricity that Stan felt whenever Mike touched him.

Stan had gym class last period, and he sure as hell was not going to that. He couldn’t let it ruin his mood. He scribbled another note and slipped it into Mike’s locker, before beelining for the front doors. He found Bev and Richie next to the dumpsters, smoking, and laughing, so he joined them. He didn’t smoke, but he talked and laughed with them, letting his last period slip by.

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful for everyone, but Mike just couldn’t stop thinking about who could possibly feel that way about him. He didn’t talk to many girls. He wasn’t friends with any, besides Beverly. It perplexed him. When he got to his locker and yet another note fell out, he just couldn’t hide his smile. He let it sit on the floor for a second, before bending down and opening it. Electricity is all I feel when I’m around you. There was a tiny lightening bolt doodled next to the sentence, and it made Mike grin from ear to ear. He went home that night, feeling content and excited for the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Idk


End file.
